doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Elmo
'''Elmo '''is a stupid, annoying, red monster from Sesame Street that lots of people hate, despite his popularity. He is a loyal servant to the Great Brat King as well as a member of Drew Pickles' homosexual group known as The Barney Bunch. Elmo tried to join The Soviet Ronalds, but he couldn't complete the 10 tasks to do, and he hates them for that. Biography Elmo was created by Muppet Master and Sesame Street's creator Jim Henson, as he proclaimed the red puppet to be his "Greatest Creation". He put Elmo on the show in mid 1985 to see what the audience would think of him. Elmo did things that constantly annoy everyone, like singing retarded songs and having gay sex with Bert and Ernie. ' Soon, Elmo's popularity grew questionably well in the mid-'90s. He at one point leg-raped Jim Henson for putting him on the show, with rumors proclaiming that was the way Henson died. All the Sesame Street cast attended Mr. Henson's funeral EXCEPT Elmo, who was shoving dildos up his tiny bum-bum. After the funeral, the Sesame Street cast beat Elmo to death and tossed his body into a garbage dump. Little did they know that Elmo can come back to life when he is killed. During his absence, Elmo's cousin Jelmo (now known as the Blue Elmo) took over the show. The real Elmo met a poopy faggot named Barney the Dinosaur and his swell pal Drew Pickles, and they had gay sex. He was then put in Drew and Barney's group known as the Barney Bunch, but after a few years of hawt gay poopy butt sex, he decided to leave the Bunch for a while to return to Sesame Street to turn all who watch his show gay. Elmo met a boy one day. His name was Flapjack. Upon meeting they had a huge seizure with flashy colors. Flapjack and Elmo also met a space midget named Olimar, and the 3 became swell freinds. They also met a purple weirdo named Chowder, who also became their friend. While looking through the RMDH Channel, they saw a show called Everybody Loves Grimace and they disliked it. So they decided to make their version called Everybody Hates Elmo. It only lasted 2 seasons. He also founded the EW Channel, which was a shameless ripoff of the more successful RMDH Channel. 1st Murder Elmo liked to turn all who watch his segment on Sesame Street gay. He liked to engage in orgies with the Barney Bunch as well as have seizures with Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. He also dies at the hands of The Soviet Ronalds. However, there was one attempt by a purple fiend to murder the muppet that went horribly awry. One day, Elmo was pretending to be a pimp on the dark part of the street. Called Semen Street, it was no place for a furry red puppet. After getting beaten up and mugged by Cookie Monster (after he was being annoying to him), he went home to watch some TV. Little did he know that a big purple threat was among him. It was 8:30 when Barney the Dinosaur got to Sesame Street (hey, it's hard to get to the street!) and saw the window to Elmo's World. He went to the building, and said "SURPRISE, you little red f****t!!!" "What the hell?!" exclaimed Elmo, "What you gonna do to Elmo?" "Oh, THIS!" Barney said, then BANG! Elmo was on the floor. But Barney wasn't done. He took the sword and chopped poor Elmo into many pieces. Elmo was now a dead, bleeding heap on the floor. But Guess What? He came back AGAIN. After the incident, Elmo views Barney as a frenemy and normally doesn't attend Barney Bunch orgies. Insted, he has seizures with his buddies Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder with plenty of strobe lights and flashy colors. Friends *Flapjack (seizure buddy) *Olimar *Chowder *Olaf the Snowman *Tigger (on/off boyfriend) *AwesomeSeaCucumber *Drew Pickles *The Barney Bunch Enemies *RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald *The Soviet Ronalds *Barney the Dinosaur (love/hate relationship) *DJ 2 *Doodledoug3212 Trivia Elmo likes Rainbow Dash because she is colorful and, every time she flies, has a seizure. Rainbow Dash hates Elmo, though. Gallery Light-me-up-elmo.jpg|Elmo smoking. Elmo_-_im_going_to_fucking_kill_you_20110317_1137330361.jpg|I'm Going To Fucking Kill You! Category:Faggots Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Assholes Category:Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Retards Category:Insane Characters Category:Trolls Category:Pathetic Category:Dicks Category:Fucks Category:Gay Characters Category:Bag, that was swell! Category:Characters - American Category:Seizure Prone Characters Category:Characters - Muppets Category:People from Sesame Street Category:New Yorkers Category:AwesomeSeaCucumber Army Members Category:Red Characters Category:Redheads and Gingers Category:Elmo related